Un nuevo comienzo
by MagicMeri
Summary: Zoe Clay es una estudiante de quinto curso en la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. Un día su destino se ve vinculado al del famoso mago, un curso mayor: Harry Potter. Que con la ayuda de ambos tendrán que descubrir el misterio de los cuatro fundadores de la escuela para devolver la paz al mundo de la magia.


Y allí estaba yo, corriendo para llegar a clase a tiempo. Nunca me lo habría imaginado: Hogwarts. Llevaba media vida allí y ese año era el primero en que estaba sola, desde que mi hermano mayor se había graduado el curso pasado, esperaba este momento con impaciencia. Aún recuerdo, hace 5 años, ese mismo día por la noche, en la Ceremonia de Selección creía que iba a caerme, tropezarme y dar a pie a que toda la escuela se riese de mí. Mil caras curiosas miraban a quién pertenecía ese nombre el cual la subdirectora, Minerva McGonagall acababa de citar: Zoe Clay. Mil personas aguantaban la respiración mientras el Sombrero tomaba su decisión; "en que casa me pondrán?" era la pregunta que llevaba todo el viaje en el Hogwarts Express rondándome por la cabeza. Pero finalmente, tras horas de súplicas mentales, como si alguien pudiese escucharme telepática mente y ayudarme a salir de esa situación, el Sombrero me puso en Gryffindor. Era como si hubiese estado bajo 50 kilos durante horas y un segundo después, me sentía una pluma muy ligera. Un pluma muy ligera y en compañía de mi hermano que iba en la misma residencia que yo. Y también Harry Potter, el famoso mago, que cursaba un año más que yo en la escuela de brujería de Hogwarts y siempre iba acompañado de Hermione Granger y Ron Weasly.

Había hecho buenas migas con la hermana pequeña de Ron, Ginny Weasly des de que llegué aquí. Además compartíamos habitación. Y ahora corríamos juntas en dirección a clase del profesor Snape. Su clase me iba bien aunque a duras penas, y era mejor llegar a tiempo si no quería enfadar al profesor más siniestro de toda la escuela.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo falta?

\- 5 minutos, si apuramos llegaremos dos minutos antes.

Ese año empezábamos quinto, y el simple número ya me presionaba. Tenia que sacarme los TIMO (Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria), y eso requería empezar y acabar al 100%. Aunque ya en la primera clase eso me parecía casi imposible.

\- Señorita Clay, si cree que por ser la primera clase del curso puede estar en las nubes, la invito a salir ahora mismo de mi clase. -La voz del profesor Snape resonaba por las mazmorras- Este curso es muy importante, más para ustedes que para mí, y si creen que pueden tomárselo como una broma, les sugiero que se marchen ahora mismo. Para los que quieran seguir, abrid el libro por la página 3. Al final de la clase quiero que cada uno de ustedes ponga un poco de su poción en un frasco y luego les puntuaré. Pueden empezar.

Me sentó fatal, y saqué un 0 en la primera práctica de todo el curso. A la hora de comer mi ánimo no mejoró hasta que Ginny vino con Luna, una estudiante de Ravenclaw, de nuestro mismo curso, con aires de lunática (que así era como la llamaba casi todo el mundo).

\- Ya sé que hacer para que el primer día mejore. -Me dijo Ginny cuando me vio observando mi zumo de calabaza. - Ya han sacado las fechas para que fichemos para el equipo de Gryffindor. La semana que viene hacen la primera prueba, y la siguiente otra y entonces decidirán.

-¿Crees que con lo patosa que estoy me van a aceptar?

\- En realidad no eres patosa, los Glummbums alrededor de tu cabeza son los que te hacen pensar eso. -Luna intentaba animarme, pero ese día, a parte de lo de Pociones, me había caído por las escaleras, chocado con media escuela y romper 5 veces mi taza del desayuno.

\- Bueno, lo intentaré, pero esta tarde después de Transfiguración solo voy a irme a dormir, espero que mañana sea otro día. Por cierto, ¿Con quién hacemos transfiguración?

\- Con... Slytherin - Contestó Ginny con una mueca.

-Dios mío, mi día no puede empeorar.

Esa tarde mientras iba de camino a dos horas de Transfiguración que me esperaban, vi a los de Slytherin del curso de Harry Potter, encabezados por Draco Malfoy bajando las escaleras. Ese chico era la peor pesadilla de todo el colegio. Me tenía harta con sus comentarios siempre fuera de lugar. Y en ese preciso instante venia directo hacia mi.

\- ¿Eh, mirad, si es Zoe! ¿Que tal el verano con tu querido padre-no-mágico, sangre sucia? ¿Tu madre todavía lo aguanta? Oh, si es verdad, ya no tienes madre maga. - Y se rió, con un eco de risas de su grupo de sabuesos.

\- Malfoy déjame en paz no soy ni de tu curso. - Tenia ganas de sacar mi varita y paralizarlo allí en medio.- ¿No deberías ir a clase?

\- ¡Vaya! La pequeña sangre sucia se preocupa de mi horario, que adorable. -Y se volvió a reír. Yo ya tenia la mano en la varita cuando una voz grave pero animada salió de algún lugar por detrás mio.

\- Vaya,ya estamos con Malfoy y sus bonitos comentarios. Si quieres podemos tomar mas tarde los tres un té y charlamos un rato mientras nos ponemos al día. - Era Mike, de Gryffindor, un año mayor. Nos conocimos el año pasado cuando casi me mato intentando acabar una broma para la profesora Umbridge. Mike me ayudó y des de entonces somos amigos. - Mejor vamos todos a clase y dejamos esto para otro día.

Mike era delgado aunque fuerte, con un pelo brillante y castaño, siempre muy sonriente y en ese preciso instante guiñándome el ojo.

\- ¿Nos vemos luego Zoe? - Sus labios finos esbozaban una media sonrisa brillante.

\- Lo siento, hoy... No es un buen día. Mejor mañana a la hora del almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo? - No sabía como decirle que solo quería irme a dormir y saltarme las clases de la tarde.

\- Claro, hasta mañana.


End file.
